This invention relates generally to toothbrushes for human beings, and more particularly, to a toothbrush arrangement having multiple sets of bristles arranged at predetermined angles with respect to one another whereby cleaning of the gingival sulcus is enhanced.
It is now recognized by most dental professionals that, during brushing, the bristles of the toothbrush should be oriented so that the bristles are directed toward the gingival margin. The cleansing of the gum is optimized when the bristles of the toothbrush are at an angle of approximately 45.degree. relative to the gum. However, the majority of persons orient the toothbrush so that it is substantially perpendicular to the teeth and gum. There is, therefore, a need for a toothbrush arrangement which enhances cleansing of the gum, particularly the gingival sulcus, without relying on canting of the toothbrush by the user.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simple and economical toothbrush system which improves cleansing of the gingival margin.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toothbrush arrangement which enhances cleansing of the gum without requiring canting thereof by the user.
It is also an object of this invention to provide toothbrush system which enables gingival stimulation and cleansing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple and economical toothbrush arrangement which improves cleansing of the gingival sulcus.